


Worries

by Fiordiligi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiordiligi/pseuds/Fiordiligi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had a night out with Grace. Both mommies are worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

\- Henry?!  
Boy wanted to sneak into his room unnoticed, but, alas, was caught by his mother.  
\- Mom, I’m… - Henry walked into the living room and saw both of his mothers. Regina was sitting on the couch in a dark gray pants suit and Emma was standing behind the coach, you guess it, wearing red jacket. – Oh, you’re both here.  
\- We were worried. – Emma was carefully studying her son’s appearance. Searching for clues to help her understand were he was.  
Blackhead on the other hand was looking right into his face,  
\- I was with Grace… - he didn’t look on the faces of the women. Too well he knew what kind of reaction they would have.  
\- Grace. You mean Jefferson’s Grace? – Regina raised her brows. Well, she knew he liked a girl in his school, but his caught her off guard.  
\- Yes, and we were just walking.  
Henry was ashamed, he loved his family members unconditionally and never wanted to hurt them. Yeah, it’s way past his bedtime and he forgot his phone at home, but he just liked Grace so much. Seemed like they knew each other for years.  
\- You do understand that Jefferson is a … - Regina stood up with a gracious move fixed her hair.  
Emma touched her shoulder. She knew queen shared a history with him. And it wasn’t pleasant. But what was the point of Henry knowing this.  
\- Go to your room Henry. We’ll talk tomorrow.  
Regina turned around and looked right into blond’s eyes.  
\- What was that? How dare you? I haven’t finished.  
\- I know. But I also know what you wanted to say. You think Jefferson can hurt Henry. – Emma did understand the concern. At the end of the day it was the same psycho, who easily could kill Mary Margaret. – But I don’t think that’s the case.  
\- And what makes you so sure? – Regina grabbed a glass of wine that was standing on the coffee table. Red, like she liked.  
\- Jefferson is was past his villain days. And Grace is a very nice girl. – Savior wanted to calm Mayor down.  
But it was in vain. Too well Her Royal Highness remembered, how she punished Jefferson and how he always wanted to get his vengeance. Would he use his own daughter for this? If Grace blamed Regina for the miserable life she had than yes.  
\- I don’t trust him. And you seem to forget quite easily how he treated you.  
\- No, I didn’t forget it.  
Emma made a deep breath. Her first days in Storybrooke were… well, surreal to say the least. And Mad Hatter only made it worse.  
\- I just don’t want Henry to be hurt. Don’t want his first love to be crashed, like… - *mine was*. Her most painful memory was of Daniel’s death. Her own heart was crashed that day. And she would do anything for Henry never to experience at least remotely close thing.  
\- Jefferson is not Cora. He won’t use his own daughter.  
*Damn it with this first love*. Emma herself lost a part of herself when Neal betrayed her.  
\- Still I…  
And Savior saw something that she never expected to see. Tears were pouring down Queen’s face.  
\- Hey. – Emma tried to approach another woman.  
Regina stepped away. It was too much for her in one day. She always wanted to be strong. And she was. She shut those memories, but very often looking at Henry she was afraid of turning into someone like Cora.  
But what if Emma was right? What if Regina was so afraid of her failure that she would sacrifice Henry’s happiness?  
\- It’s better for you to go home. I don’t want Henry to think we’re not agreeing on something.  
\- I won’t leave you in such a state.  
Emma took glass from blackhead’s hands and headed to the kitchen. Few minutes later she came bck with two full glasses of wine.  
\- I promise, I won’t talk much. Cheers!  
Blond made a sip. Regina smirked, but left her wine untouched.  
\- I don’t need alcohol. I’m fine. – Last words sounded too articulated.  
\- Of course, you are, your Highness.  
\- Why are even doing this?  
Regina had this question in mind for a long time. She just couldn’t believe that someone cared for her. Even after she met Robin.  
\- Well, I’m your friend. - This warm smile could melt ice. And Regina just gave in. She put her glass down on the table and whispered:  
\- You are so much more than a friend.  
Emma was stunned. But that moment felt just so right. Like a glass wall between women just disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned


End file.
